Tangle Kelp
Tangle Kelp is a single-use aquatic instant-kill plant, dragging any zombie down into the pool, but it can only kill one zombie. When it kills a zombie, it disappears. It is based on kelp, an aquatic algae with long, stringy leaves that have been known to tangle small fish. Suburban Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies '''Tangle Kelp' Tangle Kelp are aquatic plants that pull the first zombie that nears them underwater. Damage: massive Usage: single use, on contact Must be planted in water "I'm totally invisible," Tangle Kelp thinks to himself. "I'll hide here just below the surface and nobody will see me." His friends tell him they can see him perfectly well, but he'll never change. Cost: 25 Recharge: slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time AREA: Single RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Sluggish Tangle Kelp are aquatic plants that pull the first zombie that nears them underwater. Tangle Kelp likes to go deep. He majored in philosophy. Grab a root beer with him, and he'll go on and on about Nietzsche's "Thus Spoke Zucchini" or hold forth on Kant's "Critique of Petunia Reason." It's cool and all, but sometimes you just want to keep the conversation light. Sometimes you just want to talk about the temperature of the water. Overview Tangle Kelp is an aquatic plant. It kills the first zombie that comes into contact with it. After killing the zombie, it disappears to the water and it never comes out again. Plant Food upgrade :''Note: This is only for Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. When given Plant Food, Tangle Kelp will pull four random zombies underwater. Strategies With such a low cost, the Tangle Kelp makes an ideal early defense in Pool lanes. Just do not get lulled into failing to build up your pool defenses, because the slow recharge prevents Tangle Kelp from being readily re-used. They also defeat Dolphin Rider Zombies whole instead of being jumped over, so these may be more useful than just placing a Lily Pad in front of it. Furthermore, they are useful in defeating Snorkel Zombies, as they can drown them without having them come up. However, their slow recharge may prevent them from drowning every Dolphin Rider Zombie or Snorkel Zombie, so it is wise to prepare backup plans for them just in case. The Squash makes a good backup alternative as it can eliminate multiple zombies if they are grouped closely enough. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies File:Tangle-Kelp_Seed.jpg|Tangle Kelp Seed Packet in the iPad version File:Tangle_kelp.jpg|Imitater Tangle Kelp File:Cardboard Tangle Klep.JPG|Cardboard Tangle Kelp (hacked) File:Zen_8.jpg|Tangle Kelp in Aquatic Garden File:Seed_19.jpg|The player got the Tangle Kelp tangle-kelp.png|HD Tangle Kelp Bumgee and Kelp.JPG|A Bungee Zombie stealing a Tangle Kelp Tangle seed.JPG|Tangle Kelp seed packet in PC version Kelp Online.png|Online Almanac Entry DS Tangle Kelp2.png|Tangle Kelp in the DS version TangleKelpSeed.PNG|Tangle Kelp seed packet in the iOS version Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time 2014-10-12-01-41-10.png|Unlocked Tangle Kelp Tangle Kelp Costume.png|Tangle Kelp's costume Tangle Kelp Seed.png|Tangle Kelp seed packet TangleKelpAlmanac.JPG|Tangle Kelp seed packet without cost Imitater Tangle Kelp2.png|Imitater Tangle Kelp TangleKelppulling.png|Tangle Kelp pulling the zombie underwater 2014-10-10-17-14-41.png|A locked Tangle Kelp on the map Plantfoodtangle.png|Tangle Kelp's Plant Food Effect Screenshot 2014-10-09-19-09-45.png|Tangle Kelp in an ad for Big Wave Beach UNDERTOW.png|Tangle Kelp in Undertow achievement Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars TangleKelpAS.png|Tangle Kelp TangleKelp.png|HD Tangle Kelp Trivia General *The zombie that was pulled underwater by a Tangle Kelp does not die because the Snorkel Zombie's almanac entry states that zombies do not need to breathe. Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies *The Tangle Kelp and the Tall-nut are the only plants that the Dolphin Rider Zombie cannot jump over. *The Tangle Kelp, Spikeweed, Spikerock, and Coffee Bean are the only plants that zombies will never attempt to eat. *The Tangle Kelp, the Sea-shroom, the Grave Buster, and the Cob Cannon are the only plants that cannot have Pumpkins placed around them, excluding the Pumpkin itself. *The Tangle Kelp, the Chomper, the Potato Mine, the Hypno-shroom, and the Squash are the only instant-kill plants that are used on contact with the enemy. *The Tangle Kelp, the Chomper and the Squash are the only instant-kill plants that do not explode. *On the Plants vs. Zombies website, the Tangle Kelp is seen on land, instead of in the water. *In the Almanac entry for the Tangle Kelp, it says the Tangle Kelp thinks zombies and plants cannot see it. This may be true because zombies never attempt to eat Tangle Kelps and Dolphin Rider Zombies will attempt to ride past them instead of jumping over. *Tangle Kelp is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen after you get the Grave Buster on the online version with the others being Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Doom-shroom, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus and Blover. *The Tangle Kelp can be considered the aquatic version of the Potato Mine except it does not need time to arm and is not area of effect. However it costs the same amount of sun and has exactly the same recharge time. *In ZomBotany 2, one Tangle Kelp can kill a Tall-nut Zombie in one hit. *When tangling a Dolphin Rider Zombie, the player can actually see some leftover space where the zombie is supposed to be tangled, possibly because the Dolphin Rider Zombie is smaller than a normal zombie. *When an Imitater imitates a Tangle Kelp, the player can see that the part of the Tangle Kelp where it is on the water seems to be getting transparent, unlike the original Tangle Kelp. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *It now has seaweed surrounding itself instead of spiky vines. *Instead of wrapping the zombie it is pulling down around seaweed, it hides underwater for a few seconds and then seaweed flies up and pulls down the zombie. *Unlike the first game, its eyes have pupils. *This is the fourth plant in this game that went through a major redesign. The other plants are Grave Buster, Spikeweed, and Starfruit. *Dirt can now be seen when Tangle Kelp is planted. *Any zombie targeted by this plant will be immobilized. The zombie is immobilized until it pulls the zombie underwater. * If a zombie targeted by Tangle Kelp is killed before it gets pulled, Tangle Kelp will get back at the surface, instead of disappearing. *There is an action that a zombie has just been out of water still can be pulled by this plant. **When this happens, the seaweed looks like its coming from the sand, with the splash animation of water. *In the Zen Garden, only its weeds can be seen in the Flower Pot. *Killing ten zombies by using Tangle Kelp earns the player the achievement Undertow. *Tangle Kelp cannot pull a Deep Sea Gargantuar underwater, but it can deal massive damage. **When it tries to pull a Deep Sea Gargantuar, it appears to move to the lane below. See also *Potato Mine *Squash *Chomper *Lily Pad *Undertow es:Zampalga Category:Plants Category:Aquatic Plants Category:Instant Kills Category:Pool Category:Pool Obtained Plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Slow Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach Obtained Plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants